One Star's Dream
by Grim5130
Summary: When one fans love of an anime and character lead to an amazing thing. A story of something amazing and wonderful is born. Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka or its characters. I "own" for all intents and purposes the OCs but they are people so yeah.
1. A Light After Darkness

One Star's Dream

The day started like any other. Wake up, get dressed, get ready, eat breakfast and prep for dubbing, editing and the fun of owning a comic dubbing Youtube channel. The day went as usual but what made today unique was that it was someone's birthday. Steph smiled as she readied the stream for some anime fun. Vade was up to his usual antics on stream, Hawker jumped in on the fun and Ultima was doing what Ultima does. After streaming had wrapped up they all did their goodbyes and went about their lives. Vade off to either sleep or game, Hawker off to do whatever Hawker does and Ultima to go do his thing.

As Steph was wrapping up some work on her computer couldn't help but smile at the stream. Marathoning Madoka and reliving both good and sad memories of her favourite anime was drawn from her thoughts by a sound in her kitchen. With a curious look on her face she walked to her kitchen and carefully surveyed the room. "Huh nothing is out of place. I wonder what that noise was." Steph thought out loud. As she was about to head back to her laptop a purple shine caught her attention. As she walked over to the shine she saw that it was a purple gem.

In any other circumstance she would have dismissed the gem as something she picked up some where but this wasn't any other circumstance. With a small gasp she realized that the gem belonged to her "wife" Homura. Running to her computer she called Vade. "Come on Vade pick up" She said to herself. "Hey Steph what's up? Normally after streams we go do whatever and speak the day…" Vade began before being cut off by a frantic Steph "Vade I found a legit soul gem from Madoka and not only a gem but Homura's Gem!" She exclaimed "Are you sure it isn't like a replica or a model of it?" Vade questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"I found it on my kitchen floor and it is glowing!" Steph said. Raising the glowing gem to the camera Vade's eyes widened notably. "You know what this mean right Steph?" Vade said with a tone of amazement. "It means the most perfect person ever is real!" Steph yelled with a smile of pure joy.


	2. Revealing Figure

Steph held the gem close with a smile before a great realization dawned upon her. She ran into her kitchen leaving Vade hanging there with his thoughts. She frantically began checking every space that could fit a human. Throwing open the window she looked down to see a person trying to find a way up the building side. "Homura is that you?!" Steph half yelled down to the mysterious figure. The figure looked up before looking around as if checking for those who should not be there. The figure continued trying to find a way up. Steph ran back to her computer where an annoyed looking Vade with an arched eyebrow waited.

"Vade I was looking around for Homura and when I looked out my kitchen window I saw someone trying to find a way up and when I called for Homura the person looked up and around meaning it could be her" Steph gasped out as she ran out of breath. Vade lowered his arched eyebrow and sighed "Well if it is Homura then its your lucky day. Go to the window and wait for her. I assume it is her because if there is a person out your window that reacted to the name Homura then it means that they are coming to get their gem back." Vade said rather plainly.

"We can't assume that though. What if it is some random person trying to rob me or something?" Steph said as she looked back to her kitchen. Before Vade could give a proper reply Steph had gone back to her kitchen as the sound of someone struggling grabbed her attention. Steph peeked into her kitchen to see two hands on her window sill. Seconds later a cloaked figure stood in her kitchen simply staring at her.

They both stood there simply observing each other, neither making a move towards the other. Steph opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the figure raising a slender arm in a stopping motion. (AN: I wanted to add Japanese into this but I couldn't find a proper translation from anything on the internet so if it is _Italics_ it is Japanese) " _You have something of mine."_ The cloaked figure said in a calm and measured voice. Steph couldn't help but smile as the voice was very familiar to her _"I know and I also know who you are"_ Steph said in a sweet and innocent voice.

The cloaked figure took a small step back as they hadn't been expecting a response in fluent Japanese. Steph gave a small smile before revealing the soul gem that was cradled gently in her hands. _"When I saw it I assumed the worse. When I saw you climbing up I knew that you were within range so I waited for you."_ Steph said with a smile as she extended her arms, offering the diamond shaped gem to its rightful owner. _"I know who you are Homura. Does that mean witches exist in this world? Or wraiths maybe?"_ Steph asked with a calm and warm smile. The figure pulled back the hood of their cloak to reveal face. _"How do you know me and the darkness that plagues this world."_ The now uncloaked Homura asked _"You should not be actively aware of the threats of this world neither should you know who I am"_ Homura continued in a rigid formal tone. 


	3. Interesting Events

Silence enveloped the two as Homura was waiting for an answer. " _There is a show…well and anime about you and Madoka and well everyone"_ Steph replied after a moment of silence. " _Hmm well seeing as that is all that I currently need I'll be going. I may come back to ask you more questions."_ Homura said in a formal tone as she turned to leave. Before Homura could jump out the window Steph grabed Homura's shoulder and held her back " _Wait don't leave yet. Stay ask all the questions you need to ask now so that next time we meet things can be different._ " Steph said as she increased the firmness of her grip on Homura's shoulder. Underneath Homura's cool and uncaring demeanor she couldn't help but feel a small shard of interest for the one that has holding her back.

" _Fine we'll do this now_." Homura said as she turned back to Steph.

-Vade's Place-

"Well off she goes again I guess." Vade said out loud to himself as he stared at his computer screen with a bored look. As Vade sat there and waited for Steph to return a flash of white caught his attention. Turning in his chair he froze in a mixture of minor terror, surprise and amazement as he was staring into the eyes of what could only be described as a cat thing. With a moment of realization and re-collection Vade waved to Kyubey and lean back in his chair. " _Hello there_ " Kyubey said as he paced along Vade's bed with an unbreaking gaze. "I don't speak Japanese." Vade said as he gave the cat-like creature a steady and equally unbreaking gaze.

"Pardon I wasn't aware" Kyubey replied with flawless English. With a slightly bewildered look a detail of importance dawned on Vade "You aren't here to turn me into a magical girl…boy…whatever?!" Vade said falling out of his chair from shock. With a ever so quiet giggle/chuckle Kyubey jumped down and walked over to the fallen Vade. Before Kyubey could respond the sound of footsteps caught both of their attention. "Quick hide!" Vade said as he went to hide Kyubey. Before he could extend his hand to the cat-like creature Kyubey hopped back just out of Vade's reach "Only those I want to see me or magical girls can see me." Kyubey said from his place.


	4. I'm not Dead

**I'm not Dead**

Well, hello there…look I'm not going to lie I have been busy and semi sick as of late so I haven't found the time to write and update. It has been months since my last update and given that time there is nothing I could say that deserves an apology. I promise an update soon and though I know I don't deserve an apology…I am going to ask you for one anyway. Please forgive me for my absence and my lack of update.

-With love,

Grim


End file.
